


Türchen 04 - Der Abend danach

by schnaf



Series: Der Wunschadventskalender [4]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27883453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schnaf/pseuds/schnaf
Summary: Es ist Derby. Aber es ist nicht mehr wie früher. Es kann nie mehr wie früher sein.
Relationships: Benedikt Höwedes/Mats Hummels
Series: Der Wunschadventskalender [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036311
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Türchen 04 - Der Abend danach

**Author's Note:**

> Hat hier jemand etwas von Weihnachtsstimmung gesagt? Ich zum Glück auch nicht. So konnte ich das Thema "Weihnachten" für die meisten Geschichten getrost außer Acht lassen... :D
> 
> Heute haben wir eine kleine AU.

Scheiße. Verfickte Scheiße. Das ist doch -

Benni beißt die Zähne zusammen, er bückt sich, um seinen Schlüssel aufzuheben. Tut trotzdem beschissen weh - er fühlt sich mittlerweile, als würde jeder einzelne Muskel in seinem Körper zittern. Und die, die nicht mal mehr da sind, gleich mit.

Der Weg in seine Wohnung ist so schon ätzend. Die schmalen Stufen vor der Eingangstüre, dann die zwei Treppen bis zu seiner Wohnung... Aber an Tagen wie diesem ist dieser Weg noch unbezwingbarer. Dabei hat es sich vorher so gut angefühlt, mit seinen Kumpels in der Kurve zu stehen, Bier zu trinken, einfach der Benni zu sein, der er verdammt noch mal immer war und den er verdammt noch mal nicht wegsperrt. Tja, dass er nicht mehr der Benni von früher ist, dass ihm verfickt noch mal das beschissene Bein fehlt, merkt er spätestens, wenn er sich nach so einem Programm zurück in seine Wohnung schleppt.

Wenn der beschissene Vermieter doch endlich mal den Aufzug reparieren würde... Lustig, wie sich die Zeit verändert. Früher, da hatte er noch große Träume, Visionen und so etwas. Heute hofft er einfach nur auf einen verfickten Fahrstuhl.

Benni bekommt den Schlüssel zu fassen. Gut, Teil eins geschafft, jetzt muss er nur wieder auf die Beine kommen. Oder - Halt, auf das Bein. Ganz super.

"Brauchst du Hilfe?"

Er hebt den Kopf, dreht sich zu dem Fragensteller.

Na super. Das hat ihm gerade noch gefehlt.

Ein Mann am Ende des Gangs. Natürlich nicht irgendein Mann, nein, er hat es geschafft, mit seinem Radau ausgerechnet diesen Mann aus dessen Wohnung zu holen. Diesen Mann mit den dunkelbraunen Locken, dem Dreitagebart, dem Lächeln, das immer ein bisschen spöttisch wirkt, so wie er selbst und verdammt, Benni weiß noch, dass er diese Herausforderung mochte, dass er -

"Seh' ich so aus?" Endlich steht er wieder aufrecht. Er klemmt sich die Krücken unter die Arme und dreht seinen Schlüsselbund zwischen den Fingern, bis er seinen Wohnungsschlüssel findet. Aus dem Augenwinkel sieht er, wie Mats die Arme verschränkt.

"Ja, schon. Deshalb frage ich." Auch sein Tonfall ist immer noch gleich. Immer noch dieser viel zu lässige Tonfall, dieser "Ist mir scheißegal"-Unterton. Bennis Finger verkrampfen sich und er muss für einen Moment die Augen schließen, um sich wenigstens ein bisschen zu entspannen. Mann, sein Körper macht sowieso schon, was er will, da kann er das echt nicht brauchen.

"Super. Dann hast du falsch gesehen. Ich komm' wunderbar alleine klar." Gut, 'wunderbar' ist Ansichtssache, immerhin braucht er drei Anläufe, um den Schlüssel ins Schlüsselloch zu rammen, aber das muss Mats ja nicht wissen. Und die Schrammen auf dem Metall zeigen, dass das sowieso schon Normalzustand ist.

"Benni..." Die Versuchung, sich zu Mats umzudrehen, ist groß. Aber - nein, er kann nicht schwach werden. Klar, Mats klingt jetzt plötzlich ganz anders, fast schon flehend, aber...

Ändert auch nichts. Es ist sowieso alles für'n Arsch.

Das hält Mats jedoch nicht davon ab, einen weiteren Versuch zu starten, ihn in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln. "Hab' gehört, Schalke hat sich heute ganz gut geschlagen."

Klick. Die Türe springt auf. Bennis Blick ist fest auf die Wohnungstüre gerichtet, er weigert sich weiterhin, sich umzudrehen. "Tu' nicht so, als würdest du's gut finden, wenn Schalke im Derby was reißt."

"Aber -"

Mehr hört Benni nicht mehr. Er schiebt sich durch die Türe und lässt sie hinter sich ins Schloss knallen.

Ruhe. Endlich Ruhe. Benni lehnt sich gegen das Holz und atmet tief durch.

Doch dann ist es mit dem Frieden auch schon wieder vorbei. Als er den Kopf hebt, sieht er in der Wohnzimmertüre Lotta stehen. Verdammt, er hat ganz vergessen, dass seine Schwester gerade zu Besuch ist - erst das Derby, dann das Treffen mit Mats...

Das Treffen mit Mats. Ach du Scheiße.

Lotta ist nicht gut drauf, das ist sofort zu sehen. Sie hat die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt, ihr Blick ist wütend. Und als würde das nicht schon reichen, lässt sie ihn sofort wissen, wie wütend sie wirklich ist. "Ich dachte, ihr habt euch versöhnt? Du hast gesagt, ihr habt euch ausgesprochen. Benedikt, was soll die Scheiße?"

Mit einem Seufzen stößt er sich von der Türe ab und stützt sich auf seine Krücken. Auf zur letzten Etappe - auf zur Couch. Wenn er noch ein bisschen länger stehen bleibt, gibt sein Bein endgültig auf.

Doch Lotta lässt ihn nicht einfach so davonkommen. Sie beobachtet ihn dabei, wie er sich durch den Gang schleift, mal mit der Kraft seines Beins, mal nur mit der Kraft seiner Arme, weil er hofft, dass er noch irgendein Körperteil findet, das ihm bei der Fortbewegung hilft und dazu bereit ist, ihm weiterzuhelfen.

Leider tut sie das nicht schweigend. "Mann, Benni, was soll das? Und - warum hast du mir nicht Bescheid gesagt? Ich habe gesagt, ich hol' dich vom Stadion ab. Bist du jetzt den ganzen Weg alleine nach Hause?"

"Ich bin nicht so klein, dass ich noch nich' mit der Bahn fahren kann, Lotta." Benni keucht mehr, als er spricht. Doch seine Botschaft kommt bei seiner Schwester an.

"Benni! Du willst unbedingt, dass es dir scheiße geht, oder was?"

Wow. Das sitzt.

Benni hebt den Kopf. Inzwischen ist er nur noch einen Schritt von ihr entfernt - und damit nur noch einen Schritt vom Wohnzimmer, wo seine Couch auf ihn wartet. Einen Schritt und eine unangenehme Unterhaltung, wenn es nach Lotta geht.

Nicht mit ihm.

"Ich will das? Du meinst, ich wollte ein Bein verlieren? Du meinst, ich finde es geil, dass mir ein Bein fehlt?" Die Wut sprudelt in ihm hoch. Sie war die ganze Zeit da, spätestens als Mats versucht hat, mit ihm zu sprechen, hat sie Einzug gehalten, doch jetzt, konfrontiert mit Lottas Vorwürfen, wächst sie rapide.

Lotta lässt sich davon jedoch nicht einschüchtern. Sie macht zwar einen Schritt zur Seite und greift ihm dabei gleichzeitig unter die Arme und verdammt, auch wenn er es nicht zugibt, ist er richtig froh über den Halt, ist es richtig angenehm, von ihr gestützt zu werden und sind die letzten Meter zur Couch wesentlich besser machbar. Das war es allerdings dann auch schon wieder mit ihrer Gnade. Kaum hat er sich auf die Couch fallen lassen, nimmt sie gegenüber von ihm auf dem Sessel Platz. Die Wut ist zurück in ihrer Miene.

"Verdreh' mir nicht die Worte im Mund. Du weißt genau, dass ich nicht das meine." Ihre Stimme ist schneidend und hätte sie ihm nicht gerade eben noch geholfen, müsste Benni sich wahrscheinlich langsam Sorgen machen.

Was allerdings nicht bedeutet, dass er schon aus dem Schneider ist.

"Weißt du noch, was du damals gesagt hast?"

Benni stöhnt, er lässt sich nach hinten in die Kissen sinken. Am liebsten würde er ja eines der Kissen nehmen und sich vors Gesicht drücken, um so zu tun, als könnte er Lotta nicht mehr sehen und hören. Aber er weiß ganz genau, dass sie dann noch wütender werden würde. Irgendwann muss er da durch, also... Volle Kraft voraus. "Klar weiß ich das."

Lotta übergeht seinen Kommentar. "Du hast gesagt, dass es 'n Unfall war. Als ich mich aufgeregt habe und alle verflucht habe, die irgendwas damit zu tun hatten, hast du gesagt, ich soll mich mal entspannen. Dass es genauso gut 'nen anderen - genauso gut 'nen Gelben - erwischen hätte können. Dass du das Risiko selbst eingegangen bist - dass du es an jedem Spieltag eingehst, wenn du mit diesen Leuten unterwegs bist und dass du das Risiko erst recht eingehst, wenn Derby ist."

Allmählich verändert sich etwas an ihrem Gesichtsausdruck. Nur ganz langsam, doch die Tränen in ihren Augen, die sie unwirsch wegwischt, zeigen, dass es mittlerweile nicht nur Wut ist, was sie auf ihren Bruder losgehen lässt.

Zu Wort kommen lässt sie ihn trotzdem noch nicht. "Damals, als ich am Arsch war, weil die dir das verdammte Bein abnehmen mussten - da hast du gesagt, dass das Leben weitergeht. Dass du nicht aufgibst. Und jetzt? Jetzt tust du genau das. Du versinkst in Selbstmitleid. Du schmorst in deinem eigenen Mitleid und -"

"Lotta, es ist nicht -"

"Es ist nicht so schlimm?" Sie schnieft. Doch der Groll hält sich wacker. Mag sein, dass im Moment auch Trauer und Enttäuschung dazu kommen, doch hauptsächlich ist sie wütend. "Was ist es dann? Du hast gesagt, du hast mit Mats gesprochen. Du hast gesagt, du hast überreagiert, als du dich von ihm getrennt hast und dass du es wieder gerade biegen wirst."

Mats, Mats, Mats... Benni schnaubt. "Alter, Mats ist kein Messias. Ist jetzt nicht so, als wäre es so schlimm, dass wir nicht mehr zusammen sind. Komm', er's 'n Dortmunder."

Oh. Das war -

Das war nicht das, was Lotta hören wollte, absolut nicht. Sie springt auf, macht ein, zwei Schritte auf ihn zu, hebt die Hand und Benni duckt sich intuitiv. Mag zwar sein, dass seine Schwester kleiner und schwächer ist als er, aber sie ist verdammt noch mal seine große Schwester und wenn die einem Schläge androht, dann...

"Okay. Ich sage jetzt nichts zu der Vereinsscheiße - du weißt, was ich davon halte. Die hat dich das Bein gekostet und es war krank, dass du das als Kollateralschaden hingenommen hast. Aber wenn du damit sagen willst, dass er nicht gut genug für dich ist, dann -"

"Nein, nicht 'nicht gut genug für mich'. Nur 'nichts mehr für mich'. Lotta, das mit uns ist vorbei." Benni lehnt sich nach vorne, er packt seine Schwester am Handgelenk.

Widerwillig lässt sie den anderen Arm sinken. "Dein Ernst? Er hat dich damals ständig im Krankenhaus besucht. Er hat es akzeptiert, als du gesagt hast, du brauchst Abstand. Er ist ohne Murren aus eurer Wohnung ausgezogen. Er hat sich eine Wohnung im gleichen Haus gesucht, damit er bei dir sein kann, wenn du ihn brauchst. Und du sagst, er ist nichts mehr für dich?"

Benni öffnet den Mund, die Antwort liegt ihm schon auf der Zunge. Nein, Mats mag noch so ein Gentleman sein, Mats mag ihn noch so sehr wollen - von seiner Seite aus ist einfach nichts mehr da.

Aber er bringt es nicht über die Lippen. Weil es verdammt noch mal nicht wahr ist. Weil Mats immer noch Mats ist und dass Mats sich so sehr um ihn sorgt, dass Mats so sehr um ihn kämpft, berührt ihn schon irgendwie, aber gleichzeitig engt es ihn ein und es macht keinen Sinn und -

Er muss nichts sagen. Lotta versteht auch so. Sie geht neben ihm in die Hocke, nimmt seine Hand. "Benni, es geht doch nicht darum, dass du dir helfen lassen musst. Wir wissen alle, dass du alleine klar kommst - das hast du jetzt lange genug unter Beweis gestellt. Es geht darum, dass du so frustriert bist und dich so sehr hasst, dass du dir selbst gar nichts mehr gönnst. Nicht einmal mehr Mats."

Jedes Wort wie ein Schlag in den Magen. Benni schließt die Augen, er sinkt in sich zusammen.

Scheiße, natürlich hat Lotta recht. Natürlich hat er damals im Krankenhaus daran geglaubt, dass er stark genug ist, weiterzumachen - dass er seinen Weg weitergehen kann, auch wenn man ihm das verdammte Bein abnehmen muss.

Doch irgendwann auf diesem Weg ist etwas zerbrochen. Benni kann partout nicht sagen, was es war und er kann erst recht nicht sagen, wie er es wieder richten kann.

Aber verdammt, er will es richten. Er will das nicht mehr. Er will -

Lottas Daumen streicht über seinen Handrücken. Ihre Stimme ist ganz sanft. "Sei nicht mehr so streng zu dir selbst. Bitte."

Benni atmet tief durch. Sein Körper zittert immer noch, doch nun ist es sein Herz, das am meisten schmerzt. Loslassen, einfach loslassen, das destruktive Verhalten der letzten Zeit hinter sich lassen... Kann er das noch?

Er will. Verdammt, er will.

"Okay."


End file.
